stubalismfandomcom-20200213-history
EDFan12345
EDFan12345, also known as RaspingLeech and usually called EDFan or simply Ed, is an administrator on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. He, however, is a very sinister administrator with dangerous and unhealthy ideas for our wiki, as well as that he has extremely deplorable behavior. Let's examine this, shall we? Dossier National Socialism EDFan is historically known for his support for National Socialism and Hitler. He occassionally attempts to employ, but fails because of the Policy, Hitler-esque tactics and to silence dissent and ban or kick users who disagree with him. He supports Hitler and by claiming his support for all his policies sans, quite, 'the Jew thing', he therefore supports Hitler. He tried to get Dave33333, a Fanon Wiki user, to support his National Socialist causes. He linked him some Nazi memes and Nazi supporting images and showed him extremely disturbing imagery. Dave, a smart person, refused to accept these memos he received and he immediately showed out to the public, on the #clubpenguinfanon channel, what EDFan had done, only to find out EDFan had deleted the image shortly after. EDFan has a long history of defending Nazism, employing Nazism in virtually every single of his fictional works be it Germania on Minecraft or Ed Island, Bloodstone Archipelago, EDFan12345 and Wulfen on the Fanon wiki. His support for right-wing hateful ideologies goes far beyond this; he also, along with another administrator CK, defended the Confederacy, stated they didn't secede because of slavery and they seceded because of states' rights they deserved and using the excuse that slavery was perpetuated by African themselves since they are the ones who sold the slaves to the Americans. He denied the Southerners had any guilt and he defended the Confederacy, and said it should have been allowed to secede and slavery allowed to prosper. He also stated that if America joined World War One on the German side there would be no World War Two and the world would be a better place - he stated he wished America had joined the German side both times and that supporting Britain was a mistake. Administration Everybody can agree that EDFan at least isn't that significant as an administrator and that's one reason not to like him very much. But he is. He is a significant figure and influences a lot of decisions that your administrators make. His authoritarian views harm the wiki and his behavior is not good. He constantly applies 'zero tolerance' policies when drama happens but he refuses to apply them on those who he is close to - specifically users Chill57181, Snowstormer (cats), Mario Rk (`Shade), CK and Wonderweez. He refuses to apply the rules on them, dodging questions why he doesn't kick them when they break rules, and he sometimes refuses to provide reasons for why he kicks people in the first place. In fact, sometimes he kicks people for not breaking policies at all. He constantly silences people he disagrees with during arguments and lets other people who also participated in the argument but on his side speak. He constantly links memes during inappropriate situation and doesn't behave appropriately and like an administrator in situations when he must behave like one. His job, as an administrator, is to administrate and to show an example for how to behave and not to incite fights and insinuate that some users are inferior to him. He constantly harasses users, insulting them and calling them names and constantly goes out of his way to prove that he is right regarding things. He can clearly not be trusted with any power on the wiki which is why he should and must step down and that's the only answer that can be tolerated. He constantly tells users, in private, to dislike certain users like Quackerpingu, Penstubal, Dave33333 and Brant and immediately sets a bias against them and gets new users to dislike them. He constantly refuses to take responsibility for his actions even when he is completely and totally in the wrong and he always believes he is right no matter what he does and no matter what happens.